But Im Not Done Yet
by nochenada
Summary: The Sequel to Seven Deadly Sins. They simply just had to fall into his trap... Please R&R!:CH. 2 FINALLY UP! :D
1. Mousetrap

Hey everybody im back! : D and glad to be back. Well sorry about that HUGE wait thanks for being such a patient audience Grateful for my readers! Anyways here's my sequel to Seven Deadly Sins hope you like this starter…

But im Not Finished Yet…..

Chapter 1: Mousetrap

Ryan nearly dropped dead right then and there. This man wouldn't stop! Such a burden that wouldn't get off his shoulders, hands pulling him down. He stared blankly at that piece of paper that started to spin his world in circles in just seconds. His eyes not delivering any emotion but pure emptiness, black abyss of nothingness. He instantly came back to reality. Realizing how much trouble Natalia was, all of a sudden, in. He swallowed thickly enough for someone to believe he had a yarn ball caught in his throat. He felt like throwing up, nausea seizing him, but he kept his composure. He took a profound breath and began rambling towards Horatio's office.

Thoughts fastened themselves around his mind like a snake fastening around its prey. Slowly yet harshly killing it, these thoughts were killing him. 'Where's Nat? Is she ok? Where is she!' he started walking faster at the mere thought of something worse. No, that would be impossible; she is here somewhere in the lab so she is ok. "H, you need to see this." Ryan demanded breathlessly.

X*X*X*X*X

Horatio knew Ryan. He knew that Ryan didn't ask for any help, but seeing him as wide eyed and alert as that he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Mr. Wolfe, what's wrong?" Horatio articulated with concern clearly being heard in his tone.

"Read this." Ryan said sternly. "Do you know where Natalia is?" he added

"Yes, she's in ballistics with Mrs. Duquesne." Horatio meekly whispered inspecting the letter as if there was something hidden, something that a glance does not capture.

Ryan hurriedly ran too ballistics. Relief engulfed him when he saw Natalia delightfully chatting with Calleigh. Her most impeccable complexion, glimmering eyes and cutest smile….he nearly forgot about the whole situation. He actually felt a bit foolish for reacting the way he did.

Natalia looked over to Ryan, noting his overwhelmed expression. "You ok, Rye?" She questioned with a hint of trepidation.

"Uh…" Ryan didn't have enough time to finish his sentence as Horatio almost immediately jumped in.

"Mrs. Boa Vista, I need you to red this."

Natalia look side to side t both of the men, with dread slightly overcoming her, peaking over her shoulder. She took the document. She read with no feeling, almost as if she was under a dark spell not being able to respond. She took a shaky breath.

"Natalia this is a threat on your life, I hope you understand that you need to be under some type of protection." Horatio said shooing away the tension that had filled the room.

"Guys, what's going on?" Calleigh asked making her way to them.

"There seems to be a hit on Natalia, now I believe for the safety of this department I want to keep this between the team and me. You got that? You understand that, right, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Uh, Yeah." Ryan doubtfully uttered. He hated the fact that this meant Natalia wasn't going to get the protection he wanted her under. Gosh, he would have hired the whole swat team to keep an eye on her. Maybe even some personal body guards. But he understood Horatio under the circumstances.

"Alright lets get to work, Ill get the word out to Walter and Eric, Calleigh maybe you can find some probable fingerprints on this. Mr. Wolfe come with me," Horatio commanded.

"Mr. Wolfe I want you to know that I trust you with this task, and that Natalia does too. I want you to have an eye on her. Where she goes you're there too."

"Yeah ok H."

Ryan was glad that Horatio assigned that job for him, but it didn't wash out the fear of something horrible happening to Natalia. This was all his fault! If he didn't do what he did this probably wouldn't have happened. But what did he do? Was it just because he was breathing that Natalia's life was now put on the line? Maybe if he just died it would all go away. No, he couldn't think like that. Natalia would never forgive him, and anyways he loved her too much to leave her.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The man was sweating profusely, smiling at the scene that was playing out before him. Ryan had fallen right into his trap, a mouse who fell for the cheese


	2. Family

**Hey everyone! hehehehehe thanks to all who reviewed this story :) SUUUUUPPPEEEEEEERRRRR SORRY! For the super late update, but school has not only caught up with me but has passed me in this race, please forgive me..**

**But Im Not Done Yet...**

**Chapter 2: **

Even though her life was in danger she didn't want that to stop her from doing her job. Natalia was observing the fingerprint found on a wine glass that was plunged into their last victim. Carefully eying the small lines and marks that only matched to one identity. An identity that she wanted to nail. The fingerprint wasn't the only thing being stared at, Natalia had eyes on her too. Ryan eyes. She practically felt the gaze hovering over her. She felt sympathy for Ryan, she just wanted to go up to him and fix everything. Even he felt more concern about the situation than she did, which she hated it because she knew it was slowly killing him inside.

And all she did was give him a small smirk, meaning to be reassuring but wasn't.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Eric came into the room where he met Ryan.

"Man, you need to breathe, she is going to be okay..." He said trying to calm him down.

"Do you not think that I want to believe that! I desperately want to believe that but I can't because I know its not true! I can feel it..." he yelled

"Calm down." Delko gestured hold his hands up in surrender.

"I'm trying but I can't, I just can't." Ryan said lowering his voice not wanting to seem mad.

"I mean what if the your love, whoever your with, cause' I doubt your single.."

He said getting a short snort from Delko. "What if she was going to die any moment and you knew you could do nothing about it, how would you feel?"

Delko could clearly see the desperation in his eyes, pleading for an answer to this hell he was facing.

Delko pressed his lips and looked at the floor, awkward because he had an answer and it was playing out right before him. Ryan silently just nodded his head with distress. Damn him! Damn the psychopath! Ryan hated that man with all his heart and killing him was all Ryan wanted to do.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ryan had controlled his emotions and concentrated on the case. For that was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off the scenario. The victims name was Maverick Johnson and worked as CEO for some cosmetic company. Rich, obviously, probable MO. Natalia found a match to the fingerprint and both of them with Horatio not to far behind, were headed on their way to "meet" the man.

Good chance for Natalia and Ryan to talk.

Natalia put her hand on Ryan's and spoke softly "Rye, were gonna be alright."

(Ryan's POV)

Were gonna be alright! WERE GONNA BE ALRIGHT! Maybe I will but not you! None of us know if you will live to see another day and your telling me were going to be alright! WOW!

I should just jump off a cliff and say I'll meet you at the bottom (alive) see how she'd feel. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks face red with pure anger. She took her hand off mine.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They arrived at the house, nice place. Two story place, decent gardening with a palm tree lingering over the house, which was a respectable tart color. Everything rather still for someone to be living there. They made their way the porch, guns at the ready.

"Miami PD open up!" Ryan distinctly yelled as his fist bashed against the wooden door. Horatio, with no permission, kicked the door and forcefully opened it. Ryan, immediately went to the back of the house where the back glass door was opened and a man on the run not to far ahead.

_**Gotcha...**_

Ryan was soon in a hot pursuit. Sparks practically flying from his heels and he was quickly catching up with the bulky man. Surprised that he managed to jump over the fence and on to the open street.

"STOP!" He shouted.

He didn't, and Ryan didn't expect him to either it was just a way of making the man out of focus and slowing him down. Adreneline pumping through his body, jetting his way closer and closer till he was literrally on top of him.

"Your under arrest." Ryan spoke putting handcuffs on him.

"For what!" He muttered, yet no question in his tone.

"What do you mean for what? You ran..." Ryan muttered right back.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ryan just quietly sat outside the interrogation room, watching Horatio talk to the man. Concern and worry written all over his (Horatio's) face. Ryan cokced his head confused and a bit worried as well. How often does Horatio put on that face? He stepped out of the room.

"Mr. Wolfe I need to talk to you.."

"What's up H, is he our guy?"

"It seems that he is, but not only is he our guy he George Melles's brother."


End file.
